Body fluids have long been used to diagnostically test and monitor for various biochemical and/or physiological conditions of a person's body. Typically, blood and urine samples are used to analyze and determine various conditions of the body.
More recently, oral fluids or saliva have been used to analyze and provide valuable information regarding various bodily conditions. For example, saliva may be used for diagnostically testing an individual for a variety of medical conditions or drug use including, without limitation, hepatitis, HIV, nicotine and cocaine. Clinics for oncology, neurology, infertility, allergy, orthopedic and pain typically use samples of saliva for such testing.
The use of saliva as a diagnostic test medium can be more desirable than blood because saliva is readily obtained without the use of intrusive sampling methods, such as needles and syringes. Saliva testing can also be more desirable than urine testing because saliva sampling can be easily monitored to ensure that the sample has been obtained from the person of interest.
Devices designed for sampling saliva and other fluids may use an absorbent collection pad or member to absorb a fluid specimen. Since the diagnostic test may need to be repeated to adequately identify or verify a condition, at least a second fluid sample may be required. Currently, this may require a technician to obtain a second fluid sample from the person using a second sampling device, which increases the cost, time, and inconvenience of sampling.
Accordingly, a device, apparatus, and method are needed, which reduce or eliminate the need for obtaining multiple fluid samples.